


Bakugou in vampire knight

by Darasuna



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Childhood Friends, Gen, Hunter Bakugou Katsuki, I suck at this, I think im the first to make this friendship!, Masura is a pureblood, Mitsuki is a purehunter, What Else Do I Tag?, Yeah for me!, actually I think its more reasonable to say half hunter half pureblood, hmm.., idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, pureblood bakugou katsuki?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: Zero meets a familiar face





	Bakugou in vampire knight

**Author's Note:**

> So was in the middle of doing homework and this just slammed into my head. Should I be doing my homework? Probably. Am I going to do it? Probably not now. This was deemed more important! Do I know why I think this friendship would work? Nope not at all but I really do think it would be a great friendship. Also sorry for any wrong info! I haven't seen vampire knight in so long! Like god damn it, it needs a third season! So anyways I hope you enjoy this story. Once again bad writing >-

It was another normal day at Cross Academy. The fangirls were waiting outside the Night Dorms gate waiting for there beloved Sempais. Yuuki was tooting her annoying whistle, "Ok, girls get in a straight line so the night class could get through!" She yelled but of course, was ignored and when the gates opened she was pushed over and landed on her butt. "Are you okay Yuuki?" Kaname asked from behind her holding a hand out to help her up. She stood up quickly flustered, "Y-Yes Kaname Sempai! No need to worry! ha-ha, I'm tougher than I look!" She said hitting her chest. "Ha-ha of course Yukki. Thank You for your hard work every day." He responded with a soft smile. "I- I'm just doing my d-duty." She said with a blush on her face. With that Kaname and the night class was off to class. "If you don't head back to your dorms I will have all of you suspended!" Zero screamed. The girls run off in a rush and the place was deserted. "There is no need to be so mean Zero!" She said hitting him. "Yeah, yeah lets go." With that, he walked off and started doing his patrol. As the night went on he found no one breaking the rules so he went to the stables and fell asleep with White Lily grooming him.

He woke up when the first streams of sunlight hit his face. He groaned and slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He petted White Lily and went back to his dorm room before classes started. The classes passed with him sleeping in class and getting detention after school. "You know you to wouldn't be in detention so much if you just went to bed a little earlier," Sayori said packing up her stuff. "But Yori~ we have to stay up so late and make sure no students are out after curfew," Yuuki responded with a groan flopping down on her desk. "Yeah, yeah anyways see you in the dorm Yuuki," she said heading out. "No don't leave me!" She cried out but the door closed. They sat there in silence for the remainder of detention and then headed to the gates. The fangirls were already there and making a racket. Yuuki blew her whistle and asked them to get in line, but of course, once again, was ignored. The gates opened and the night class came out and the screams got louder. It didn't help any when Aido started egging them on. As they were walking the girls started to push more and scream even louder. Just as Zero was about to scream to tell them to shut the fuck up a voice beat him to it. "Oi, Shut the fuck up before I shut your motherfucking mouths for you!" An unfamiliar voiced screamed out. Everyone turned to see who screamed that when their eyes landed on an unfamiliar person. He was dressed in the day class uniform, his blonde hair that reached his shoulders the broad shoulders, but a small waist and long legs, and his eyes that were glaring but had such beautiful red eyes. All in all, he was hot. "Damn Zero I thought you would have these damn extras under control by now. Their fucking voices making me want to rip their fucking throats out." The mysterious man said. Everyone felt a shudder go down there spine when he said those words, but what was more important was that this hot man knew Zero. All eyes turned to Zero to see him looking at the guy with wide eyes. "Katsuki?" Zero asked uncertainly. "Fuck I know it's been a few years since we last met but damn am I really that forgetful," Katsuki said with a smirk. A smile pulled at Zero's lip. "And it looks like you still haven't gotten over your crude language," Zero said with a laugh. The students were surprised to here Zero laugh and not the mocking a laugh, but an actual happy laugh. They just stood there and watched the two interact with smiles and laughs. Zero and Katsuki realized they were being stared and both sent a death glare to the group. "I swear to fucking god if you don't get your dorm in 5 secs, most of you guys will be fucking dead," Katsuki growled out. The day class speed off not wanting to see if he will make do on that promise. "Kuran you should take you and the rest of the bloodsuckers to class." Zero coldly said before turning around and walking off with Katsuki in step beside him. The night class was mad at the way Zero talked to there leader. "I'm so sorry about Zero!" Yuuki apologized bowing deeply. "It's not your fault but we really must be off." Kaname smiled and patted her head before walking off. His smile falling and look of anger coming on to his features. They headed to class.

Zero was out patrolling and making sure no one was about. He was happy that his Katsuki was here and now he wasn't the only one who had to suffer these annoying people. As he was doing his final rounds he passed by the lake when he was surronded by Kanames inner circle. "What are you bloodsuckers doing here, I'm pretty sure Kuran wouldn't like you being out here and disobeying orders," Zero said pointing Bloody Rose. "What you said to Kaname-Sama was very rude! How dare you a level D talk to him that way!" Ruka yelled. "I don't care about your god damn class standings. Now get back to class before I put a bullet in all of your heads." He growled out. "Now, now we shouldn't go straight to violence," Kain said walking up to Zero. As soon as he was in grabbing distance Zero threw him over his shoulder and he landed on his back. "Lame." Shiki and Rima said in their bored voices. "Well I was hoping on doing this peaceful but since it's this way." He said and he set out a wave of fire just as Zero was about to dodge, his feet were encompassed in ice and had no way to dodge and just as it was about to hit a wall of water came up and blocked Zero. "Oi, Who the fuck gave you the rights to fight on school grounds and harm Zero!" Katsuki growled out. All eyes snapped to Katsuki who was sitting perched on a tree. "Who do you think you are to get between our fight!" Aido yelled sending out ice spikes. Katsuki brought his hand up and a wall of fire came up and melted the ice. When the firewall came down Katsuki wasn't standing there. "Aido behind you!" Kain screamed but the warning came too late. Aido was stabbed in the shoulder and just as a blood whip came to hit him he dodged out the way, and used the wind to push himself forward and plunged the sword into his stomach before letting an explosion and hitting Rima who was knocked back. Ruka sent an illusion of Kain coming to attack him but passed straight through the illusion and sent another explosion that sent her flying into a tree. Kain came up behind him and tried to send a punch but Katsuki backflipped out of the way and plunged his sword into his shoulder and leg. The night class was defeated in all under 2 mins. They didn't dare get up of fear of making their wounds worse. "Well, I hope that taught you a lesson in not messing with stuff you aren't supposed to." Katsuki bared his fangs before going over to Zero who has gone into blood lust from the smell of blood and picked him and disappeared back to their shared dorm.

Kaname was sitting in the classroom listening to the teacher talk about something he really didn't care about. His eyes all of a sudden turned red with the sudden scent of blood in the air. He wasn't the only one to notice it the rest of the class did to. What was worrying was it wasn't just one scent it was multiple and they knew those scent well. Kaname told them to stay and he will check it out. Then he and Takuma rushed out of the classroom and into the forest by the lake to see his friends on the floor all having different wounds on their body. "What happened here!" Kaname said his teeth bared and his face overcome with anger. "K-Kaname-Sama we came to c-confront Zero about his attitude towards you. When we got into a fight. Just as Kain was about to burn Kiryuu. The new student came in and saved him. I-I don't know how but it seems he can use different powers just like you. It also seems like he is wielding a hunter weapon are wounds aren't closing as fast as they normally do." Aido explained stuttering over his words from the sheer power coming from Kaname. "Takuma help me take them to the nurse," Kaname said walking over and picking up Aido and Kain. Takuma picked up carefully not to mess up his stomach wound more than already. The girls followed closely behind. They arrived at the nurse's office and laid them down. The nurses quickly looked them over and gave them so bags of blood to help close the wounds quicker. As the nurse was looking over them and making sure everything will be alright Kaname called his most trusted guard. "Serien." He called out. "Yes, my lord." She said coming out from wherever she was hiding. "I need you to find all information on this Katsuki person. Start it the vampire's section and look at the purebloods. If he's not there then look into the hunter's section." He coldly said. "Yes my lord." She responded then she was gone. Takuma and him decided to stay and make sure nothing was going to happen to there friends.

When Katsuki and Zero arrived in their shared room. Katsuki put Zero on the bed and locking the door and window and putting up a barrier so the smell of blood wouldn't escape. He quickly went over to Zero and unbuttoned the top few of his outfit and pulled his collar down so his neck was bare. Zero shook his head and tried to move away but Katsuki grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. "You need to drink Zero you can't keep doing this! I'm not going to let you die if I can do something about it!" Katsuki yelled. After a few seconds of tense silence, Zero brought his hand up to Katsuki's hair and pulled his head to the side and savagely bit into his neck. Katsuki winced a little but other than that he let Zero drink. About a min later Zero pulled away from his neck and wiped the blood dripping down the side of his face. "Thanks," Zero said. "No problem can't have you dying on me. Plus I'm pretty sure the hag would kill me if I were to let her favorite nephew die." He said with a smile. Zero smiled before his eyes started to shut from the exhaustion and finally being full. Katsuki noticed and pushed him to lay down. When his head hit the pillow he was out. Katsuki cleaned him up and switched the blankets and sheets and took down the barrier before heading to take a shower. As soon as he was done he laid down and he to was off to sleep.

When Zero woke up he felt well rested for the first time in a while. He looked towards the clock and said it was 4 and by the way, the sun is shining its pm. He quickly got up and dressed and went to the gate where for once the girls were quiet and in line for once. Katsuki stood there leaning against the wall and when he saw him walked over. "Did you get a good rest sleeping beauty." Katsuki teased. Zero rolled his eyes before giving him a quick nod. The gate opened and out walked the night class with Kaname leading the class eyes snapped to where Zero and Katsuki were standing. The class knew what happened yesterday and couldn't keep the anger off their faces. All Katsuki did in return was give them a big Madman smile that sent shivers down their spines. They also noticed that for once Zero looked well rested and his Aura was calm and not restless like a hungry level D. It just raised more questions than answers but one thing they were sure of Katsuki was involved somehow. Kaname walked up to Katsuki and looked him over, "I need to talk with you after classes today please come to the moon dorms as soon as class ends." Kaname said. "Sure I'll meet you there bring the whole night class. I'll answer any questions you have I'm pretty sure your curious especially when your servant didn't find anything." He replied. With that, he walked off and Kaname and the night class went to class.

When class ended everyone was in dorms common area waiting for Katsuki to show up. They didn't have to wait long for them and the door to the building opened. Katsuki, Zero, Yukki, and Kaien walked in. They came in and stood to the side. "I'm glad you were able to show up, now how about we get down straight to business. What are you!" Kaname asked. Katsuki gave a smirk before letting his aura come out in full they were hit with a force of a pureblood but also with a hunter, but that couldn't be, right? How can he have the aura of a pureblood and a hunter and yet not one of a level D. Zero smells of a pureblood and a hunter but he also had the aura of a level D. "Well I'm sure you're wondering why you can feel the aura of a pureblood and a hunter and a not a level D. Well on like Zero who was turned against his will. I was born from a pureblood and a hunter." He replied. "Impossible! If that was true we would've known!" Takuma exclaimed. The smile on Katsukis face turned to one of anger. "Now, whose fucking fault is that! You banished my father and ripped him of his rights of a pureblood all because he fell in love with my mother! Then you guys had the nerve to cut off all records of him existing! So don't tell me shit about how you guys didn't know. You guys didn't want to know! Didn't want to believe that one of your beloved leaders could fall for the enemy and wiped every record of the Bakugou clan and tried to kill them both! Luckily they were both saved and taken under the cover of the hunters! So I don't give to fucks about your kind! I would murder all of you right here but I promised my father I wouldn't. He still likes you guys and still cares for his kind. I don't give to fucks you guys take one step out of line I will end you. That goes for you to Kuran." They could only sit there in shock from what they heard. There was another pureblood clan and their kind had tried to kill them. it was a lot to digest. After a few minutes of tense silence, Aido spoke up. "How is it that Kiryuu's aura is not out of control from taking blood from another pureblood that isn't the one that turned them?" "That has to do with the fact I'm not full pureblood. My blood is the best for him cause since he has the pureblood venom going through him he needs pureblood to stay sane, but he also has hunter blood running through him so my blood is able to keep both of his blood satisfied and not end up fighting for control. So, instead of him needing Shizuka's blood he can use man and if I feed it to him long enough he can turn from a level D to at least a level B vampire. Of course, if he was to drink Shizuku's blood it will help him faster." Katsuki explained. "Well, I think that's enough information you need to know." He got up and headed to the door with Kaien, Zero, and Yuuki following behind. Just as he was about to open the door he turned towards them and gave them another message. "If anything I said leaves this room, I will hunt you all down and kill you." With that, he opened the door and they left. The night class sat there processing all the information they learned and the threat he said. And they all knew he would do it too. But if there was one thing that went through everyone's head it was who was the true king of the vampires.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this story. Also if you were wondering I got my homework done! Tell me what you think about this friendship in the comments would it be a good one? Also, should I make one where Zero goes to U.A? Hope to see you in the next story! Also, make sure you get your work done and don't be like me! That is bad for you! Don't get into the habit of not doing your work and get enough sleep, your hobbies could wait! Little life lesson XD


End file.
